


A Cabinet Twitter Feud?!

by octopus_defence



Series: I do the news around these parts (MMP Au) [1]
Category: Mianite RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kinda crack?, News, Politics, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_defence/pseuds/octopus_defence
Summary: This is a part of Syverne’s Political AU, and takes place (kinda) during chapter 2!Buzzfeed reports on the Twitter feud between Secretary of State Tucker Jericho and Secretary of the Treasury Tom Cassel.
Series: I do the news around these parts (MMP Au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mianite Modern Politics AU





	A Cabinet Twitter Feud?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyverneSien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/gifts).



A Cabinet Twitter Spat?!?  
By: Thomas Beer @KillerTom83

Earlier today, Secretary of State Tucker Jericho responded to Secretary of the Treasury Tom Cassel’s tweets with a shaker’s worth of salt!

Both members of President Ianite’s cabinet, the two apparently have an ongoing feud, which makes sense considering Cassel is a member of the Entropy party and Jericho is a member of the Decorum party, which are frequently in conflict. President Ianite of the Parity party made headlines last year by filling her cabinet with members of all three parties.

Now, onto the online drama! Earlier today, after Jericho’s trade negotiations with France fell flat, he tweeted that he was “having the worst day in the history of worst days” to which Cassel responded “You and me both, Jerry.” Jericho objected to the nickname, but said it was because they were using work accounts, implying that maybe Cassel uses the nickname at other times. Might the two be closer than expected? This reporter thinks maybe. 

Jericho then referenced Cassel’s recent twitter suspension, asking the question all of us were wondering: how did he get back so quick? Apparently the answer is that Senator Mot Screziato pulled some strings, which sounds a little fishy to me. Tell me your takes on that in the comments down below!

But then it gets even better! Jericho says that he wishes Sen Screziato hadn’t, and Sen Screz himself responded that it took Cassel a long time to convince him! The absolute SHADE! What a legend.

Cassel shoots back a bit about how he can’t “uphold the image of [his] party on Twitter if [he] isn’t on Twitter” which lead Jericho to hit him with the best response of the whole exchange. “‘Uphold the image of our party’? Don’t make me laugh. The only thing you’re upholding is the image that you’re an idiot.” This finally prompted the Attorney General to step in, ending a Twitter feud between two of the most powerful men in the country. 

Here’s the entire exchange:

Tucker Jericho @JERICHO  
I am having the worst day in the history of the worst days.

Tom Cassell @TCassell  
You and me both, Jerry.

Tucker Jericho @JERICHO  
These are our work accounts, Cassell. Don’t call me Jerry.

Tucker Jericho @JERICHO  
Also, I thought you got banned from Twitter?

Tom Cassell @TCassell  
@SenScreziato fixed it.

Tucker Jericho @JERICHO  
Good lord. Well, tell him that I wish he hadn’t.

Mot Screziato @SenScreziato  
Believe me, you don’t want to know how long it took him to convince me…

Tom Cassell @TCassell  
How am I supposed to uphold the image of our party on Twitter if I can’t even use my Twitter account?

Tucker Jericho @JERICHO  
“Uphold the image of our party”? Don’t make me laugh. The only thing you’re upholding is the image that you’re an idiot.

Spark Conway @sparkconway  
Gentlemen, please.

It’s always good to see that our country is in the hands of such mature, responsible people. See you next time these two tweet, Tom out!

Comments: 3

happy_bunny 326:  
Gotta love the people in power, they are always so mature and collected, and never act like a bunch of toddlers. 

Sam Pyre:  
Damn, Secretary Jericho was SAVAGE! And of course my man Sem Screz was, that dude is CRAZY!

Elania T:  
Here’s how I worked from home and got $4540 a WEEK! Click this link www.sketchywebsite.com/scam and see how you can make bank!


End file.
